1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for damping vibrations of a machine and to a machine tool, where the device can be used in manufacturing processes that generate vibrations, e.g., in metal-cutting processes. Use in drive machines that generate vibrations, such as electric motors, is likewise conceivable. A machine tool with an inventive device can be used in many manufacturing processes, in particular in metal-cutting manufacturing processes. Vibrations triggered by the operation of the machine or the machine tool are unwanted and lead to a reduced productivity. These unwanted vibrations include what is known as rattling.
2. Description of the Related Art
EP 2 174 748 A1 discloses a conventional machine tool that has a machine element, which is able to be moved via a first motor in a direction of movement via a gear, where the machine tool has a second motor by which a force is able to be exerted on the machine element in the direction of movement of the machine element. In this case, the second motor exerts the force directly on the machine element, without a gear connected between the second motor and the machine element, where the second motor can be controlled so that the force exerted by it counteracts the vibration movements running in the direction of movement of the machine element.